Bioshock 2010
by the death killer
Summary: what would hap in if 4 friends are dragged to a under water city will they escape or will they become permanent members of Rapture. spelling not that good.
1. Chapter 1 the tickets

story finally fixed the now title is (Bioshock 2010 fix)


	2. bio

This was supposed to be chapter one but I cadent find it so hear it is o and this is a mix of Bioshock 1 and 2.

* * *

Vincent

Sex: male

Age: 19

Plasmid/s: Incinerate, Insect Swarm

Gun/s: Machine Gun, Gatling Gun, Pistol, Chemical Thrower

Mille weapon/s: Slug Hammer, Drill

Attitude: Evil, brave, and nice to friends

Race: American

Clothes: black shirt with a bloody eye bale on the front, black jacket with satins pentagram on the back, and black baggy pants

Accessory's: satins pentagram necklace

Alex

Sex: male

Age: 17

Plasmid/s: Winter Blast, Cyclone Trap, Sonic Boom

Gun/s: Hack Tool, Pistol, Shotgun, Gatling Gun, Double-Barreled Shotgun

Mille weapon/s: pipe

Attitude: happy, cashes, shy

Race: Mexican – American

Clothes: black shirt with Brose Lee on the front, white jacket with a gold cross on the back, and blue pants

Accessory's: silver watch, and a white and gold cross necklace

Hector

Sex: male

Age: 17

Plasmid/s: Rage, Hypnotyze Big Daddy, Security Eye

Gun/s: Rivet Gun, Double-Barreled Shotgun, Shotgun, Grenade Launcher

Mille weapon/s: crow bar

Attitude: happy, calm

Race: Mexican

Clothes: white jacket, black kingdom harts shirt, and blue pants

Accessory's: JT gloves, watch

Bryon

Sex: male

Age: 17

Plasmid/s: Target Dummy, Telekinesis, Electro Bolt

Gun/s: Pistol, Crossbow

Mille weapon/s: pipe

Attitude: happy, scared, clumsy

Clothes: black shirt with "y bother" on the front, blue pants

Accessory's: watch


	3. chapter 2 the identity of the bisnis man

Chapter 2: the identity of the biasness man and the proposal

Vincent: Man what the fuck is up with you?

Alex: I just don't fell right stealing other people's tickets.

Hector: ya well do you have money for your own ticket?

Alex: no.

Vincent: then the only way to go to Japan is to go see Wendell is to us the tickets that I stole.

Bryon: ya so lets just get past the gate and wait for the plane to land.

Wall the group was walking threw the gate Vincent noticed that the business man and his 2 remaining body guards were waiting on the other side of the gate.

Vincent: Watch it guys that business man that I stole from is whiting on the other side of the gate (pointing at the business man).

Alex, Hector, and Bryon look to see the business man watching them with a smile.

Alex: Why is he smiling Vince?

Vincent: I'm not sure and I'm trying to figure out if he now's I stole from him.

Bryon: well you can ask him your self cause he's coming this way.

Business man: That was clean steel you mad with my guard.

Vincent: I don't know what your talking about.

Business man: please don't play stupid with me? When you walked by my guard you took his ticket that he had in his back pocket.

Vincent: ok yean, I took the ticket that he had in his back pocket so just call security already.

Business man: I wasn't planning on it.

Hector: and y not?

Business man: Because I think he would make a good addition to my city.

Vincent: yean, not interested.

Alex: hay what's your name anyway?

Business man: My name is Andrew Ryan.

Vincent: yean, well are plane is here so we have to go.

As the group got on the plane Ryan whispered to his guards.

Ryan: make shore you don't kill those 4 I want to make them residents of Rapture.

g. garde1: sure thing boss.

g. garde2: I don't care as long as I get my atom.


	4. Chapter 3: the heist, the crash

Chapter 3: the heist, the crash

Ones on the plane the grope takes a grope of sets that face each other.

Vincent: can you believe that guy. I wont to make you a part of my city.

Alex: ya I think he's a little crazy. I mean he was talking like we didn't have a chose.

Hector: guy's quiet dawn it looks like he's coming on the same plan as us.

Vincent: are you shiting me.

Vincent looks back and shore enough Ryan and his 2 b. guards were tacking a sets in the fount of the plane.

Bryon: aw man well you no this is going to be bad.

Vincent tern's back around and looks at Hector.

Vincent: hay Hector switch sets with me.

Hector: y Vince?

Vincent: so I can keep an eye on him.

Hector: ok.

Vincent and Hector switch sets with one another.

Vincent: ok now I can make shore he docent come over hear and talk to us.

(5 hours later)

Vincent: he's getting up and so are his guards.

Suddenly the guards star did to shot every one on the plane except for Vincent, Hector, Alex, and Bryon.

Ryan walks up to the grope.

Ryan: I told you I wonted to make you a part of my city and I meant it

Suddenly the plan started to do a knows dive and the last thing everyone sees is water.


	5. Chapter 4: waking up in a new place

Chapter 4: waking up in a new place

Vincent was the first to wake up.

Vincent: aw my head, w-were am I? (looks up) waaaaa, fucking statue. Wait were did that statue com from? And were did the plan go?

Suddenly Vincent hears someone yawning behind him and terns to see Alex waking up and Hector still asleep.

Alex: Vincent were are we and what's going on?

Vincent: I'm not shore Alex the only thing I remember is that Ryan guy and his 2 b. guards killing everyone on the plan except for you, me, Hector (new washing-up), and Bryon.

Hector: were is Bryon?

Alex: that's a good question were is Bryon?

Vincent: im not shore but I think we should find a way out of hear.

Vincent starts to whack dawn some stairs.

Alex: wait up.

Hector: are you shore you no were you are going?

Vincent: nope but it's the only way to go unless you see another way to go.

Hector: no but we don't know were we are remember.

Vincent: all the better to get out of hear and besides theirs a sub over there.

Alex: a sub we can us it to get out of hear.

Hector: what theirs a sine above it that reds "bathysphere to Rapture".

Alex: what the hell is a bathysphere and were the hell is Rapture?

Vincent: I don't know but if Rapture is a city then we can find a phone and call for help (starts to tape his foot impatiently).

Alex: ok Vince were coming.

Hector: ok Vince hit the switch.

Vincent pulse a switch in the middle of the sub and the doors close and it starts to descant.


	6. note

story finally fixed the now title is (Bioshock 2010 fix.)


End file.
